1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tissue paper holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new tissue paper holding device for supporting a box of tissue paper on a vertical surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tissue paper holding devices is known in the prior art. These devices, like those found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,170,725 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,856, typically include assemblies having a structure suited for mounting tissue boxes within a vehicle. Other popular structures include those such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,243 which are adapted for changing the appearance of a tissue box by providing a cover, or sheath, for the box itself.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is adapted for securing, or holding, a conventional box of tissue on vertical surface. The vertical surface may include a wall or door. This would allow the owner of the tissue to position the tissue in convenient locations such on the back of a bathroom door or upon a wall when a sink or table is not available. As tissue boxes can use a relatively large amount of space relative to other bathroom accessories, a device adapted for mounting the tissue paper on a wall or a door would be a valuable space saving device.